¿Que paso anoche?
by ZhiZu-2
Summary: Las evidencias dejaban muy en claro los hechos sucedidos aquella noche, pero, ¿Qué les llevo a hacerlo? ¿Acaso fue por el momento? ¿O fue por algo más? Inconscientemente…bien lo saben, pero Caitlyn sabe un poco más. Two-shot.


**¿Qué paso anoche?**

* * *

Diez de la mañana, día viernes, un día normal y una hora normal de despertarse para cierta agente de la ley, a pesar de las constantes quejas de su jefa de llegar tarde el trabajo, no pensaba reconfigurar sus horas de sueño ni mucho menos, pero había algo en esa mañana que era diferente…se sentía cómoda como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez de una forma un tanto distinta y esa comodidad era bastante extraña considerando que tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza que hizo que llevara una mano hacia su cara y lentamente abriera los ojos, y autoanalizándose un poco pudo darse cuenta de algo que le dejo en estado de shock, aparte de la jaqueca se percató de que no llevaba ni una sola prenda, se sentía algo sucia y la cereza del pastel estaba justo a su lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando observo la figura de la sheriff de Piltover a su lado, dormida, debajo de las sabanas y probablemente en el mismo estado que ella. Su mente solo pudo pensar una cosa.

— ¡Oh mierda! —Dijo la peli-rosa mientras se tapaba la boca y trataba de maldecir en voz baja para no despertar a su acompañante, rápidamente tomo el celular que se encontraba encima de su mesa de noche y marco el número de la primera persona que recordaba la noche anterior a parte de Caitlyn— ¿Ezreal?...¡Contesta maldita sea! —dijo nuevamente en voz baja tratando de no despertar a la sheriff.

—Aaah… ¿Hola? — Le contesto el explorador medio adormilado y con la voz ronca del otro lado de la línea, pareciera como si apenas hubiese despertado y tardo un poco en reconocer la voz de su amiga— ¿Vi? ¿Qué sucede?... ¡agh! que dolor de cabeza…

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿¡Que, que sucede pedazo de estúpido!? ¿¡Sabes al menos donde mierda estas!? — Le pregunto la peli-rosa algo alterada y gritando en forma de susurros para no despertar a su jefa.

— ¿Qué dónde estoy? — Se pregunto aun con voz de dormido—Donde…donde… ¿Eh?... — hubo una breve pausa en el teléfono, pero después fue rota por un grito—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! — grito con pánico el explorador, cosa que casi deja sorda a Vi e hizo que cortara de inmediato.

—No sé por qué…pero…mejor no quiero saber dónde está— Dijo finalmente dejando el teléfono sobre la mesita para luego desviar su atención hacia la persona con que estaba a su lado—… ¿Qué demonios paso anoche?

Y es que no sabía que pensar al respecto, tener a Caitlyn en esas condiciones debería darle gusto, hace ya algunos meses se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la sheriff y aun que aún estaba algo insegura acerca de sus sentimientos, mayormente por miedo a no ser correspondida, pasar una noche con Cait era algo que anhelaba de cualquier forma, pero definitivamente no de la manera que se dieron las cosas o como pensaba que se habían dado, ya que sus recuerdos eran muy vagos.

— ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando se levante? No puedo simplemente decirle que fue un error o tal vez se sienta mal…o tal vez no…demonios ni siquiera sé lo que siente ella por mí —Se dijo ella llevándose las manos al rostro, pero después no pudo evitar observar a su Cupcake mientras dormía tranquila y profundamente, le parecía que se veía hermosa, tenía curiosidad por levantar la sabana y ver que ocultaba bajo ella- _"Genial…y lo peor es que no me acuerdo de nada…vaya desperdicio- _No pudo evitar seguir recorriendo su silueta hasta que noto algo extraño, aparto su cabello con cuidado de no despertarla y sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello y se encontró con algo que tal vez empeoraría la situación, Caitlyn tenía varias marcas en el cuello…y no precisamente eran cicatrices y sus hombros también tenían uno que otro.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Me va a matar cuando se vea al espejo! —Se llevó las manos a los cabellos mientras se lamentaba nuevamente— ¿Esto se podría poner peor? — Pregunto y en ese momento desvió su atención hacia el piso, había un montón de ropa tirada en el piso, camisas, chaleco, su ropa interior, la de Caitlyn…pero faltaba algo más…—Para que pregunte… ¡Mis guantes! —grito olvidando a su compañera que estaba a lado suyo, se tapó la boca de inmediato en cuando le escucho quejarse un poco, por suerte no despertó— Le preguntare a Alex…¿pero y si despierta? Mejor le dejo una nota.

Dicho esto se vistió con la primera ropa que encontró en su armario y escribió rápidamente una nota que decía: Vuelvo en un momento Cupcake, ella pensaba que de cualquier forma era improbable que Cait se despertara, pero mejor no arriesgarse mucho.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras del edificio hasta encontrarse en la parte baja, en la recepción se encontraba sentado un chico de no más de 27 años con cabello castaño un poco largo y ojos verdes que eran sutilmente cubiertos por unos lentes, se encontraba llenando crucigramas como todos los días, Vi no perdió tiempo y se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡Oye Alex! — le grito la chica mientras se acercaba a él, el joven tan solo levanto la mirada para observar a la agente con algo de impresión.

—Oh…Vi…buenos días— le dijo algo indiferente y nervioso, lo cual extraño un poco a la chica, pero lo ignoro por su otra preocupación.

—Emmm…si buenos días… ¡eh! Alex ¿No me viste cuando llegué anoche? — Le pregunto sin rodeos, el chico hizo un rostro de timidez mientras se sonrojaba y trataba de no ver a la peli-rosa a los ojos.

—Eehh…lamentablemente si…—Dijo con pena, la agente levanto sus cejas pensando lo peor— pero…venias muy bien acompañada…demasiado diría yo…—La agente volvió a abrir sus ojos como platos.

— ¡Dime que viste anoche! — Casi le exigió la agente golpeando sus puños contra la mesa de la recepción.

—En realidad no quiero hablar de eso…

— ¡Que me digas!

—No hay mucho que te pueda contar…tan solo llegaste con ella en brazos, me dejaste tus guantes aquí y…comenzaron a dar un no muy sutil espectáculo en las escaleras…

—Dios mío…—dijo llevándose una mano al rostro.

—Pero no te preocupes…por suerte nadie más las vio—Le dijo tratando de calmarla, Vi se sintió un poco aliviada con esas palabras, pero eso no le quitaba la culpa de encima…había tenido una noche con Cait por una borrachera y eso sin contar que no recordaba nada después de haber estado tomando con Ezreal, aparte de que en ese momento sentía unas ganas tremendas de ir con Caitlyn y Jayce y partirle la cara al segundo, lo más seguro es que eso fue lo que hizo para acabar así con Caitlyn y otra cosa que le tenía pensando era si la sheriff también se encontraba ebria cuando "eso" sucedió, por que recordaba haber visto a la joven tomar pero en ningún momento parecía que el alcohol le hubiera hecho mucho efecto, no lo suficiente como para no tener conciencia de sus actos…tal vez ella…

— ¡Vi! — le saco una voz de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ah, qué?... ¡Oh cierto! Alex ¿y mis guantes? —Le pregunto algo apurada.

—Aquí estan— dijo mientras se agachaba para recogerlos, se encontraban debajo de la mesa—No te preocupes…creo que no están averiados—Los dejo encima de la mesa para después observa seriamente a la agente quien ya los había tomado.

—Muchas gracias Alex—le agradeció.

—Oye Vi…—Le llamo tímidamente pero a la vez con decisión— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya lo hiciste…—le contesto emitiendo una leve risita.

—Ash…aparte…Vi, creo que ya es muy obvio para mi imaginar lo que paso contigo y con la sheriff en tu departamento…así que solo quería preguntarte…tu… ¿Sientes algo por ella? ¿O solo fue por el momento? — le pregunto con seriedad y dejando a la peli-rosa algo helada por esa pregunta.

—Alex…mira…tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos desde que la misma Caitlyn hizo que mi vida cambiara…y si soy sincera contigo…solo puedo decirte que…Caitlyn la verdad…ella me atrae mucho…demasiado diría yo, en otras circunstancias de verdad me hubiera alegrado que pasara esto— dijo con algo de dificultad la agente, dejando con la boca entreabierta al chico— Pero…el problema es, últimamente empecé a sentir algo más que atracción física por ella…siento que hay algo…algo…algo más en mi corazón…¡Pero aun no estoy segura de eso y ahora estoy más confundida que nunca! — dijo mientras se jalaba los cabellos, el chico le dio una mirada de comprensión pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza.

—aahhh…—suspiro resignado el chico—¿sabes? Creo que una parte dentro de mí ya sabía eso, me basta con ver como la miras como para saber que sientes algo por ella, pero parte de mí no quería aceptarlo— dijo algo avergonzado y causando una duda en la agente.

—Pero… ¿Por qué Alex? — le pregunto finalmente.

—Vi…tu…tú me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo…pero no había tenido el valor de decírtelo...je… pero supongo que ahora ya no importa mucho ¿No? — admitió el joven, sonrojado y con mucha pena, dejando algo atónita a la agente. Podía admitirlo, Alex era bastante atractivo y agradable, pero la peli-rosa no podría dejar de verlo como un simple hermano, aunque a veces sospechaba que el joven tenía ese tipo de sentimiento por ella, nunca decidió tomarle importancia, en primera porque no quería arruinar una linda amistad y en segunda porque parte de ella sabía que su corazón ya tenía dueña.

—Alex yo…lo siento…pero— intento disculparse pero fue interrumpida.

— ¡No, no! No te disculpes Vi…—volvió a soltar otro suspiro— mira…como ya te dije…yo ya sospechaba eso así que ya estaba listo para resignarme…no me debes disculpas…pero solo quiero decirte algo, Vi si ella puede hacerte feliz por favor…no la dejes ir, yo quiero verte feliz…aunque no sea a mi lado— Admitió con un rubor en sus mejillas, dejando nuevamente a la peli-rosa con un sentimiento de pena, pero a la vez de decisión ¿Le habría roto el corazón al joven que consideraba como su hermano? Tal vez si…pero no cometería el mismo error con la mujer que amaba, después de su gesto de tristeza esbozo una media sonrisa.

—Las cosas no cambiaran ¿sí? Seguirás siendo como mi hermano y no te preocupes, no pienso dejarla ir…— Le dijo levantando un pulgar, el chico también puso una media sonrisa, aun que aun con un aura de decepción, feliz por su amiga, se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno abrazo del cual la peli-rosa no dudo en corresponder.

—Ahg…okey…me aplastas…—Se quejó sintiéndose estrujado entre los brazos de la enforcer quien lo solto inmediatamente.

—Jaja…lo siento…—le dijo algo avergonzada.

—Vale, vale no te preocupes, ¿No es mejor que vallas con la sheriff? — le sugirió.

— ¡Cierto! Es mejor que valla antes de que despierte—Dicho esto se marchó con sus guanteletes.

Pero al entrar nuevamente al lugar, se dio cuenta de algo que la dejo atónita…Caitlyn ya no estaba.

— ¿C-cupake? —Pregunto observando la cama vacía y algo desordenada además de percatarse de que la ropa de la sheriff que minutos atrás estaba tirada en el piso ya no estaba…lo que significaba que…ella se había ido.

* * *

Un tiempo después, en otro lugar y para ser más específicos, la oficina de Caitlyn, que fue el lugar más cercano para ir y además uno donde tenía un par de prendas extras además de su casa, se encontraba nuestra Sheriff sentada detrás de su escritorio mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que pasó la noche anterior solo fue un sueño…aun que un maravilloso sueño para ella…también le causaba mucho miedo, ya que no sabía si su compañera estaba en el mismo estado que ella la noche anterior, pero Cait sabía que por lo menos ella estaba medio-consiente de todas sus acciones y todo lo que sucedió con su agente…sus besos…sus caricias…casi todo…pero tenía el miedo de que aun así la peli-rosa no le correspondiera como debía de ser.

Se encontraba confusa, al bajar para buscarla le encontró hablando con ese joven por el que la peli-rosa había sido acompañada la noche anterior y el solo hecho de verlo y aun mas ver como la abrazaba le hizo sentir que la sangre le hervía casi tanto como a la agente al verla tan cerca de Jayce la noche anterior.

* * *

**Flashback.**

Se trataba de una fiesta anual organizada por el cuerpo de policías, se suponía que cada quien tenía que llevar a su pareja, ambas chicas sabían perfectamente con quien querían ir, sin embargo, la sheriff no iba a ser la que lo pidiera, era algo raro, pero era cuestión de su orgullo, así que decidió esperarla…pero sus esperanzas por ir a aquella celebración con la persona que amaba se iban desvaneciendo conforme se le pasaba una y otra…y otra…y otra…y otra oportunidad muy clara a la agente de invitarla, desde pequeñas indirectas…hasta indirectas muy directas y al pensar como aquella peli-rosada de hermosos ojos azules jamás se decidiría a invitarle…sin ninguna opción mejor tuvo que aceptar la invitación del defensor del mañana quien había insistido más que demasiado.

Sin embargo, la morena se sintió…indignada…dolida e incluso decepcionada al verla llegar a la fiesta con aquel joven…simplemente…fue demasiado para ella… ¿no la invitaba a ella pero tenía el descaro de presentarse con alguien más?

—Vi, recuerda que me tengo que ir temprano a revisar unos papeles en mi trabajo…odio dejarte sola, pero es algo que debo hacer— Le dijo el chico algo apenado por saber que dejaría a su amiga a media fiesta, Vi tan solo le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Está bien Cenicienta, pero ¿Puedes olvidarte por el momento del trabajo? Últimamente te veo muy tenso— le respondió ella.

—No puedo evitarlo el trabajo me está matando— Contesto llevándose la mano a su frente, para luego observar bien a su amiga— Por cierto ya te dije que te vez muy bien, de ti no me esperaba verte con vestido así que me sorprende lo bien que te vez con traje.

—Yo me veo bien con todo—recalco ella con orgullo—Excepto con los vestidos, no los soporto—Admitió ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Si…se nota, pero… ¿No pudiste dejar tus guantes por esta vez? — le dijo mientras señalaba los guanteletes que llevaba en su espalda.

—Nope. —Respondió sin más mientras rodeaba los hombros del chico amistosamente con su brazo y con su otra mano le revolvía el cabello— Nunca se sabe cuándo los pueda necesitar y con ellos es más fácil salvarte el trasero —dijo incrementando un poco la velocidad de su mano haciendo que el joven se quejara un poco.

— ¡Aagh! ¡Oye no me despeines! —Reacciono tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amiga— ¡Basta! — Se quejó finalmente haciendo que la peli-rosa soltara una risotada aún más fuerte.

—Veo que la estás pasando bien Vi, me alegro— Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon para encontrarse con un sonriente Ezreal.

— ¡Rubia! —Exclamo soltando a Alex para después saludar a su amigo chocando sus palmas y puños—me sorprende vertepor aquí, pensé que no vendrías y… ¿Con quién vienes? — le pregunto.

—Con nadie en especial…de hecho con nadie— Admitió con naturalidad— Solo vine a divertirme y a disfrutar del ambiente…— Dijo mientras fijaba su vista en una de las chicas que pasaba por delante de él, la agente entendió de inmediato mientras le daba una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Claro…—Dijo sarcásticamente para después suspirar y rodar sus ojos— Solo no te metas en problemas ¿Si?

— ¿Crees que soy un idiota? —La peli-rosa tan solo levanto las cejas ante esa pregunta mientras ponía una amplia sonrisa, el rubio tan solo soltó un gruñido ante eso—Bueno cambiando de tema…¿Quién es él? — pregunto fijando la vista en su acompañante.

— ¡Ah! Es verdad, él es Alex—Le presento al chico.

— ¿Es tu novio? — Pregunto a bocajarro el explorador, provocando un sonrojo algo violento en el chico y un leve rubor en la agente.

— ¡No! —Respondieron al unísono ambos.

— ¡No! ¡Idiota! ¡Solo somos amigos! —Le reclamo mientras le golpeaba el hombro.

—Aja, si claro, ten cuidado amigo, puede parecer linda pero es muuuy pesada…en todos los aspectos posibles—Dijo con una risita, observando divertido el rostro de frustración de su amiga.

— Ez ¿Te has preguntado qué tan duro pego fuera de la grieta? — Le amenazo haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—No gracias, Ya de por si me has dejado pesadillas con tus ganks— respondió algo asustado haciendo que la agente fuera la que riera esta vez, sin embargo, el explorador aún tenía una duda que no tardo en manifestar— Vi…¿Y Caitlyn? — La expresión de Vi cambio de inmediato al escuchar aquel nombre.

— ¿Cait?...bueno…ella…creo que esta con Jayce— Respondió con algo de dificultad, el explorador enarco una ceja al instante al escucharla.

— ¿Nos disculpas un momento? —Se disculpó con el joven mientras se llevaba a la agente del brazo y la jalaba hacia un lugar alejado del chico— ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡¿Por qué mierda no la invitaste?! ¿Sabes que acabas de perder una gran oportunidad verdad? — Le reprendió haciendo que la peli-rosa frunciera el ceño al recordar a su jefa.

—Bueno ¿y por qué tengo que ser yo la que la invite? Si quería venir conmigo tuvo que habérmelo dicho, además si esta con Jayce es por algo ¿No? Estará bien con el— Respondió dejando sorprendido al explorador.

—Te lo vuelo a repetir ¿Eres idiota? Mira, sé que Jayce es nuestro amigo y todo, pero él tiene que entender que…Cait está interesada en OTRA persona— Le dijo acentuando las últimas palabras.

—Ez…por favor se realista ¿Qué posibilidades tengo yo con Cait?...Ella se merece algo mejor— El rubio volvió a mirarla incrédula ante esas palabras.

— ¿Y Jayce lo es? ¡Vi, sabes que él es un mujeriego! Lo único que quiere es llevarse a Caitlyn a la cama ¿Eso es lo que quieres para ella?

—Por supuesto que no…pero…

— ¡Hey chicos! — Les llamo una voz familiar y al voltear se encontraron con lo último que Vi quería ver esa noche: Jayce…acompañado por Caitlyn, aunque se sentía mal al ver a la morena acompañada por otra persona, no podía evitar perder lo ojos en ella y pensar que su jefa se veía tremendamente sexy con aquel vestido— Veo que vinieron juntos, que bien— la peli-rosa cambio su expresión por una de seriedad inmediatamente; Se llevaba bien con el defensor del mañana, sin embargo, a veces le parecía algo molesto y presumido cuando de conquistar a Caitlyn se trataba y por supuesto aquello ponía muy enojada a la peli-rosa- aun que tratara de no expresarlo- y simplemente tampoco podía soportar verlo ahí, junto a ella.

—No…no vine con él, ahora si me disculpan me voy con Alex…que creo que lo deje algo abandonado— Los tres observaron como la peli-rosa se marchaba con el joven que estaba a sus espaldas, Cait observo con tristeza como la persona que más quería se marchaba con otro habiendo pasado por completo de su presencia -o eso creía- Ezreal noto aquella mirada que mantenía Cait en su oficial suspirando para sus adentros.

— ¿Es su novio? — Pregunto algo indiscreto el defensor del mañana, haciendo que la sheriff frunciera el ceño, cosa que el rubio también percato ¿Por qué no seguir la corriente haber que pasa?

—Mmmm…no lo sé, la verdad parece que el chico está interesado en ella y Vi…pues quien sabe, puede que si le guste…—Pudo notar que esas últimas palabras fueron suficiente para paciencia de la morena en cuanto la vio morderse el labio inferior, perder la mirada en el piso y observar como su mano se cerraba con fuerza.

—Pues ya era hora de que se interesara en alguien o se quedara solterona jajaja ¿No Cait?

—Como sea…—Dijo con evidente desagrado en su voz, volvió a desviar su mirada a la peli-rosa solo para ver cómo se reía alegremente al lado de aquel chico, suficiente para ella— Jayce ¿Y si vamos a tomar algo? — le propuso tratando de disimular su expresión a una más animada.

—Por su puesto preciosa— Le respondió caballerosamente— ¿Vienes con nosotros Ez?

—Eemmm…mejor no, diviértanse ustedes, yo estaré cerca—Dijo para después retirarse— _"Además, es mejor que no interfiera mucho"_

Pasaron las horas y la fiesta seguía bastante animada, tal vez más de lo que debería, había varias personas que ya estaban pasadas de tragos, no lo suficiente como para causar una algarabía muy grande, pero podía notarse en el ambiente. Por otro lado, el explorador se encontraba charlando animadamente con dos chicas, Vi estaba tomando con Alex quien ya estaba por irse, pero estaba preocupado por la cantidad de alcohol que estaba ingiriendo su amiga que de por sí ya parecía estar teniendo un poco de efecto en ella, por un momento pensó en quedarse pero recordó el arduo trabajo que tenía pendiente, no había manera de…

—Tranquilo amigo, me encargare de ella— Le dijo el rubio tranquilizándolo un poco.

—Gracias…y disculpa por interrumpirte con tus…amigas— le dijo algo apenado.

— ¿Amigas? Acabo de conocerlas—Le dedico una sonrisa inocente mientras el otro joven se sorprendía ante su comentario— Anda ve tranquilo hombre—le dio una palmada en su espalda, Alex le agradeció nuevamente para despedirse después.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? ¡Pero si la noche es joven! ¡No seas aburrido pedazo de nerd! —Le dijo Vi ya un poco afectada por el alcohol mientras lo tomaba del brazo para retenerlo.

—Vi, te dije que me iría a las doce…no quiero dejarte pero…yo debo…

— ¿¡Me vas a dejar sola!? — Le dijo fingiendo estar dolida— ¡Pues bien! ¡Vete a hacer la tarea niñito de mamá!

—Vi, ¿te sientes bien? Tal vez deberías volver conmigo—le sugirió preocupándose por el estado en el que se encontraba.

— ¡Nah! Vete si quieres mal amigo— le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Vi…

—Ya, ya, tranquila Vi, mira yo te invito un trago ¿okey? —Le tranquilizo el rubio poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, inmediatamente se encontró con el brazo de la vigilante envuelto alrededor de su cuello y su mano revolviendo su cabello.

— ¡Esa es mi rubia! ¡Tú si sabes divertirte, no como otros! —se refirió a Alex mientras este solo suspiraba al ver al rubio forcejeando para soltarse del agarre de la peli-rosa.

— ¡Que no me despeines maldita sea! —Dijo finalmente soltándose para luego arreglarse el cabello y el traje—Ejem…entonces, ¿No te despedirás de tu amigo Vi?

—Sabes que no quiero dejarte pero…—antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar se encontró entre los brazos de la agente.

— ¡Alex, pedazo de idiota! ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo? ¡Hombre si eres como mi hermano! —Exclamo estrujándolo con fuerza, lo cual al principio fue agradable pero luego fue un serio problema para respirar.

—Okey…gracias…pero me estas aplastando—se quejó tratando de respirar.

* * *

En un sitio no muy lejos Caitlyn desconocía por completo el tema de conversación que Jayce, quien también estaba tomando un poco de mas, había entablado con ella, asintiendo en ocasiones con leves "Aja...si…ya veo" para fijar disimuladamente su vista en su querida peli-rosada que parecía algo pasada de tragos, quien parecía estar pasándola bien con su "amigo" hizo un claro gesto de disgusto cuando observo a su enforcer abrazar a aquel chico con tanta fuerza, en ese momento sintió un leve pinchazo al corazón ¿acaso la cruel realidad era que en verdad le atraía aquel chico…y no ella? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que si no fuese por su imagen le hubieran ganado las ganas de tomar su rifle, levantarse y pegarle un tiro al pobre joven en la cabeza…tal vez a ambos.

—"_Debería estar pasándola bien y dejar de preocuparme por ti… ¿es tan difícil ver lo que siento por ti?"_

—Oye Cait— le saco de sus pensamientos el defensor— ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo algo tensa ¿quieres un trago? —le ofreció, la morena dirigió otra mirada a la peli-rosa, no le fue difícil tomar una decisión.

—Que sean dos…

* * *

Y así, uno tras otro trago el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en más de una persona, aunque Caitlyn trato de controlar la cantidad que ingería, ya comenzaba a sentirse algo mareada, Jayce por otro lado ya estaba algo fuera de sí, y no le fue muy difícil deducirlo, cada vez el defensor del mañana comenzaba insinuársele más de lo normal a la sheriff y de maneras no muy sutiles, por otro lado Ezreal se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que su amiga ya estaba pasada de tragos desde hace mucho, estando entre un grupo de gente que acababa de conocer, ya varios habían perdido la noción, la peli-rosa se encontraba charlando con una chica bastante guapa.

—Jaja…que bonitos ojos tienes…jaja…me recuerdas tanto a mi cupcake…jeje…hablando de eso…—se giró hacia el explorador— ¡Oye rubia! ¿¡Dónde está mi cupcake!? ¿¡Por qué no la invitaste!? — le golpeo el hombro sin medir fuerzas.

— ¡Auch! ¡Tranquilízate! Caitlyn a estado aquí todo el tiempo pesada…—dijo sobándose el hombre.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No inventes! ¿Y dónde está? — pregunto.

El rubio tan solo apunto con su dedo donde se encontraba la sheriff, la vigilante cambio bruscamente su gesto por un de enojo, lo cual asusto al explorador.

—¿¡Que hace ese imbécil con mi Cupcake!? — reclamo furiosa.

—Cálmate Vi, Jayce solo esta…

— ¿¡Qué demonios intenta hacer!?

Caitlyn se encontró acorralada con la pared en su intento de huir de Jayce, quien había tomado su barbilla y sujetado con fuerza una de sus manos.

—Basta Jayce…por favor…me lastimas—decía con baja voz tratando de que su amigo no hiciera una tontería.

—No, Caity…yo te quiero mucho…eres hermosa ¿Por qué no puedes quererme? Quiero que seas mía…solo mía—se dispuso a acortar la distancia entre ellos a pesar del el forcejeo de la morena.

— ¡Sueltala! — se escuchó un grito detrás de Jayce, lo que vio después fue el enorme guantelete de Vi estrellarse contra la pared justo al lado de ella, lo cual la dejo algo helada…afortunadamente la peli-rosa estaba muy ebria para acertar un golpe.

Lanzo otro golpe fallido y el defensor del mañana cayó al piso tratando de esquivarlo.

—Si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás…—dicho esto tomo su enorme martillo que se encontraba cerca de la mesa en la que había estado, tratando de golpear a la vigilante destrozo una de las mesas del lugar.

Ya dado todo ese escándalo varias personas intentaron calmar a ambos guerreros, Jayce había sido detenido por varios hombres, mientras que Vi había apartado a todos los que intentaron contenerla para volver a tratar de darle un golpe Jayce, pero fue detenida justo a tiempo por la única persona que podía contenerla en ese momento.

— ¡Basta! — Caitlyn se arrojó a Vi, abrazándola fuertemente y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, aquello fue suficiente para que la enforcer dejara de lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

— ¿Cupcake? ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a partirle la cara! —Dijo tratando de que la morena le soltara, pero no pudo evitar sentirse tan bien al estar en brazos de la sheriff— Cait…—dijo apenas, para después prácticamente dejarse caer sobre la joven sheriff quien hizo un gran esfuerzo para sostenerla, aun se tambaleaba un poco ¿Qué tanto había tomado?

—Cait, es mejor que te la lleves ¿Si? Yo intentare calmar a Jayce—le dijo Ezreal mientras señalaba el grupo de personas que sostenían al inventor.

—Está bien…pero no debiste haberla dejado tomar tanto—le reprendió ella mientras pasaba el brazo de la vigilante alrededor de su cuello para ayudarla a caminar.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tú eres la única que la controla…bueno…apenas.

—Cuídate también, creo que ya estas algo ebrio.

—Oh por favor ¿Me vas a decir que tu no? — contraataco él.

—Tal vez también tomé un poco de más…—La sheriff se sentía mareada, cosa que el explorador aun en su estado podía notar.

—Mira, tu solo vete Cait, yo me encargo de Jayce.

* * *

Dicho y hecho, la morena saco lo más rápido posible a su compañera y a ella del sitio, chocándose numerosas veces contra objetos en la calle debido al estado en el que se encontraban ambas, el mareo de la sheriff se hizo aún más presente en cuanto sintió su vista borrosa y como empezaba a dar unas cuantas vueltas.

Sobre todo, se sintió sorprendida al sentirse de golpe recostada contra una pared, la peli-rosa la había acorralado sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, apoyando su frente en su hombro, Caitlyn empezó a sentirse nerviosa por la situación.

—Cait…— susurro la agente en su oído, haciendo que a la morena se le erizara un poco la piel— ¿Te he dicho lo bien que hueles cupcake? — volvió a susurrar para luego morder suavemente aquella área, provocando que la sheriff soltara un pequeño suspiro.

—Vi…basta…no debemos…—cualquier palabra que fuese a salir de su boca en ese momento fue silenciada por suave contacto de los labios de la enforcer sobre los suyos, la morena no sabía cómo reaccionar, si bien aquel contacto no era desagradable para ella, si no, todo lo contrario, le dolía…el pensar que el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba tan solo estaba siendo empujado como una marioneta por el alcohol, que probablemente no tuviera ni la más mínima conciencia de lo que hacía; Aquel suave contacto fue cortado de inmediato por la joven sheriff—No…basta…tu no quieres hacer esto Vi.

—Tú no sabes lo que quiero…—le dijo en voz baja, algo resentida por el rechazo de la sheriff— ¿Es por Jayce verdad? ¿Te gusta? ¿No? ¡Solo admítelo! — casi le exigió con su rostro escasos centímetros del de ella.

—Jayce no tiene nada que ver…

— ¡Mientes! ¿Entonces por qué dejaste que dejaste que te besara? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él y yo no…? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Él no me beso! Y no puedo dejar que hagas esto porque no es correcto…tu…tu no sientes nada por mi…— dijo con pesar, dejar salir esas palabras de su boca fue difícil y el silencio que pareció eterno en ese momento fue aún más doloroso para ella.

Lo que no se esperaba era que aquel silencio fuera roto por aquellas palabras que había estado esperando escuchar por mucho tiempo.

—Caitlyn…te amo…—le dijo en voz muy baja pero perceptible a la perfección por sus oídos, pero sin embargo…

—Mientes…tú tan solo…

—Te amo…—comenzó a susurrar en su oído para después pasar sus labios delicadamente por su cuello depositando suaves besos que le hicieron soltar uno que otro suspiro, ascendió lentamente hasta volver a quedar en su oido—Te amo…te amo…—volvió a ronronearle repetitivamente en su oído, la joven oficial no pudo contener aquella lagrima que rodo por una de sus mejillas en ese momento, cualquier autocontrol que trataba de mantener en ese momento fue roto por aquellas palabras.

Tomo el rostro de la agente con sus manos obligándola a mirarla a los ojos, la peli-rosa estaba completamente ebria…pero sus ojos detonaban algo más…profundo…algo a lo que era imposible resistirse para ella…algo a lo que no pensaba resistirse más.

—Yo también te amo…Vi.

Sin perder tiempo volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez en un dulce beso correspondido por ambas…se separaron al poco tiempo solo para volver a mirarse a los ojos, que esta vez tenía una chispa distinta, reconocible para ambas, se fundieron en un beso más apasionado y hambriento, lo cual provocaba que la morena soltara constantes gemidos contra la boca de su acompañante, lo que tan solo aumento el calor de la situación, la peli-rosa dejo sus labios para volver a su cuello, esta vez con besos más profundos y anhelantes que los anteriores…lo que provoco suspiros aún más sonoros.

—Vallamos a un lugar más cómodo…—decía con la voz algo agitada la sheriff, provocando que su compañera esbozara una pequeña sonrisa algo provocativa para ella.

—Mi apartamento queda más cerca…—sugirió la vigilante.

—Perfecto…—Puntualizo la morena, para que después ambas volvieran a fundirse en un apasionado beso.

* * *

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal gente? Pues bien…esto es algo raro, pensaba actualizar mi ff **_**Pequeños Pasos**_**, pero en vez de eso a media noche se me ha venido esta pequeña idea a la cabeza y no eh podido evitar sacarla, al principio pensé que un one-shot sería lo ideal, pero esa opción se fue descartando de mi cabeza en cuanto vi que estaba quedando un poco más largo de lo que pensé, así que decidí dividirlo en 2 partes, me faltan un poco de ideas para la segunda parte a pesar de que ya está algo avanzado, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias si desean apoyarme o darme ideas para que si les ha gustado el segundo cap no tarde demasiado.**

**Tal vez no este de lo mejor y puede que tenga varias faltas ortográficas debido a que estoy algo cansada, así que si ven alguna o les parece el dar una pequeña crítica constructiva siéntanse con la libertad de expresármelo en la caja de comentarios, vuelvo a repetir, estoy abierta sugerencias para este two-shot, que si como se habran dado cuenta será principalmente CaitxVi, que ya me urgía un ff nuevo de esta pareja por varias razones, algunos no actualizan muy seguido (incluyéndome e.e) o porque ya los eh leído casi todos ewe, así que me dije: ¡Are mi propia droga!...¡eh digo!...¿Mi propio fanfic!**

**Así que nada, si les gusto pueden dejarme su opinión, idea, sugerencia o critica aquí abajo (es gratis ewe) y si no igual se les gradece haber prestado algo de su tiempo para leer esto, sin más, me despido y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
